Infrared (IR) is commonly used as a method of communicating with devices in the home. In order to control a device remotely, a user must point the remote control at a device and push at least one button to control the device. As the number of devices in the home increases, the number of remote controls in the home increases. A universal remote controller may be used to control more than one device. However, a universal remote controller may be difficult not only to program, but also to use.